Sweet Strawberry Liquor
by Mellos Mayushi
Summary: Ichigo tried his best not to get in trouble with Toushirou, but Matsumoto felt the need to induce it. When Ichigo finally gets to Toushirou DRUNK, what will happen to our strawberry? SHORT ONESHOT, BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR YAMIYOKAI,  very late... IchiHitsu


_A/N: Okay, since I have no money, I am going to make a fanfic for my beloved sister, yamiyokai, for her birthday. She's badass. I love her._

_Nel: You're so nice!_

_Thank you, Nel. Hichigo is absent because I cannot have him calling me profanities in front of my sister. Nel, the disclaimer?_

_Nel: Okay! The authoress own nothing except for the plot. It's a miracle, she didn't use an OC! The fic is rated M for obvious reasons within the fanfiction!_

_And now, to honor my sister, ICHIGO X HITSUGAYA LOVE!_

**Sweet Strawberry Liquor - A Bleach Fic**

Ichigo Kurosaki was walking around the Soul Society, on his way to Toushirou's division (and office, Honhonhon…. ), when Rangiku decided it was a good idea to hug him out of nowhere. "Ichigo!" She cried.

"Gah- Rangiku! What are you doing?" The strawberry asked, silently questioning the lieutenant's sanity.

"Off to see taichou?" She asked, nudging the shinigami-visored-human thing in his side, being one of the few that actually knew of the two's relationship. "Honestly, you two are adorable! Did you know you can hear taichou moaning from halfway across the barracks?"

Ichigo blushed brightly at Matsumoto's comment. He had honestly had no idea that Toushirou was that loud, nor that anyone else could hear him. Hopefully, she was only playing with his head. "R-Rangiku, don't say things like that!"

"But it's true! And that's what you're heading over there to do, right?"

"N-no, I was just going to see him, is all!"

She nodded and giggled. "Mhm, I'm sure. Well, before you go, all my drinking buddies are busy or cancelled on me! Come on, come with me!"

Kurosaki's eyes widened as he stepped back. "Uh… As much as I'd LOVE to, I _really_ have to get to Toushirou, or he'll get mad…"

"Oh, he's always grumpy, come on, just a few minutes, Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened his mouth to protest, but it came out as a yell when Matsumoto decided to completely ignore any comments from there on. _I'm gonna be in so much trouble!_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's assumption was, indeed, correct as Captain Hitsugaya sat at his desk, drumming his fingers on said piece of furniture. "Where the hell is he? Should've been here a while ago…" He mumbled to himself. "MATSUMOTO!"

…

He waited a little while, and his thoughts began to twist.

His lover was gone, and so was his sexually appealing (to most) lieutenant. He hadn't seen Kira or Hisagi around their barracks earlier when he went for a short walk to get a break from the paperwork, either. "He can't be with Matsumoto, Kira, and Hisagi drinking, can he? No, Kira and Hisagi were sent somewhere weren't they? But then Matsumoto…"

"Shiro-chaaaaaan!" A loud, slightly annoying drunken voice called from the doorway. _So he WAS drinking…_ Hitsugaya thought angrily. "Wassup?"

"Ichigo, why were you drinking?" He snapped, shrinking back into his chair, irritated.

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be more fun, now!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widened, and one of his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean by that?"

The Kurosaki smiled goofily and staggered over to his little Toushirou. The smell of some liquor filled the captain's lungs-

And it wasn't bad… "Wh…What is _that_…?" He asked, leaning forward to try and get closer to it. "What did you drink..?"

"Some… strawberry… something-or-other…Does Little Shiro-chan want strawberries?" Ichigo asked, kissing the small captain, who then nodded.

…

Matsumoto walked through the barracks later that night, and heard a small noise coming from down the hall. Being the curious and mischievous lieutenant that she was, she tiptoed down the hall and the noise got louder. "….go.." It said. _So it's a person!_ She squealed in her head, hoping it was what she thought it was. Continuing on her little adventure, she smiled when she could finally hear what it was saying. "_Ichigo…_" And it was more of a moan.

"Captain, you naughty, naughty, boy." She giggled.

_A/N: Yes. I know. That was an epic fail, but I had to keep it like… PG-13. If that's even PG-13. I dunno._

_Nel: What were they doing?_

_Uhhh…We'll tell you when you're older, Nel._

_Nel: But-_

_Nel. When you're older._

_Nel: Okay…_

_Read and review!_


End file.
